SWAT Van
Overview The SWAT Van is a vehicle that can be driven only by players who own the SWAT Gamepass and can be acquired at the far right of the parking lot in the Prison. It travels at an average speed and can hold up to 4 players: the driver; one passenger next to the driver; one who can sit in the top area of the vehicle and use the Turret, which requires the SWAT Gamepass and BOSS Gamepass; and another player who can sit on the rear seat & also use firearms and/or items. The handling is also very great for pursuing Criminals (as this vehicle was intended to do). While slow compared to other cars, its large mass allows it to perform stunt jumps at a much slower speed than other faster cars like the Lamborghini or Bugatti, and also block off a passage so a hostile car is not able to pass. At first, only somebody with a keycard could drive it out of the prison, as it is the only place it spawns. But now, there is a ramp in the prison, so players can just drive on it and use rocket fuel to get it out. However, this is still an issue for people that don't have much Rocket Fuel. This can be fixed by spawning one in the Garage. Gallery 16d8c203471dbd2029217e582dc250d1.png|''The front of the SWAT Van.'' 6e836b1780db595ce65cf55a20c2c5c6.png|''The left side of the SWAT Van.'' b7e1e6f868fac4b7dfcf485c8d147bc5.png|''The right side of the SWAT Van.'' 1354605ed05443f6f230060e494a57d2.png|''The rear of the SWAT Van.'' 023dbda529a2f85a319d7e7c7301e378.png|''An aerial view of the SWAT Van.'' d51e181dbdb3426794f1f98989999486.png|''The SWAT Van with its headlights on.'' 3c921d1f1309ddb2ba31379537c9e96d.png|''The SWAT Van with police sirens.'' Trivia * When it was first added, the SWAT Van had no sirens. but then in a later update, it received sirens. Then once more in the 2017 Winter Update, it spawned without sirens and could only receive them if a police officer entered the vehicle. * Before the Weapons/Items Update, the SWAT Van didn't have a turret or any self-defense, and the player in that seat would just sit on the roof. Some say it was better without the turret as players now need the SWAT/BOSS gamepass to sit in that seat. Plus, the person seating on the roof could easily take down the opposing team by aerial vehicle shooting. * Like the Camaros that spawn at the Police Stations, the SUV, the Helicopter, the UFO, the Military Jeep, the Cybertruck, and the BlackHawk, it only spawns in a specific color. * The SWAT Van has special SWAT signs on its sides. * The SWAT Van can run over supercars with raised or high suspension, and if the supercar has low or normal suspension. * This vehicle resembles a modified SWAT version of the Mercedes-Benz G Class. * It is common to see Criminals using this vehicle to hop over the fence to escape Prison. * This vehicle specializes in moving the giant soccer ball (football) for the Dual Flag Spoiler Event. * As of the Weapons/Items Update, the SWAT Van now has a Turret on the roof, or in the place of the previous third (passenger) seat on the vehicle. Now, when using the minigun, players stand. * Even though this vehicle is designed for the Police, it is more often used by Criminals because a Turret can't help the Police much, as the turret cannot pop tires. * It was the first emergency vehicle to be added to the game. * Even though it is not a van, it is kind of a SUV. Category:Vehicles Category:Police Category:Gamepass Exclusive Category:SWAT Category:Vehicles with a Special Ability Category:Vehicles with weapons Category:Four Seat Vehicles